yugioh 5ds FES fall
by Draxien Oblivion
Summary: my second fan fiction. this is the story of zack Galahad and how he will help the signers defeat the dark signers.
1. Chapter 1 adventure start

hi. my name is zack galahad im 18 years old and ive already done more than your regular 18 year old on account of saving the world from the evils of the dark signers now I know that you think im crazy but let me tell you my story. it all started on a normal day like this one beautiful sunny no wind perfect for dueling and that's just what I was doing but little did I know my whole life would change in just a span of 30 minutes.

'go junk warrior end this duel in my favor!' I yelled as I ended a dule with only 100 life points left. " that was a good duel. you'd of won had I not played my trap card intime.' I said shaking the girls hand ' thank you. I now know that you where the one I was looking for." the girl said as time stopped around us. " what the?! what just happened?' I asked the girl but I was shocked to see that she wasn't the girl I just dueled but some one completely diferent, she had on a blue dress that showed off her beautiful body she had the prettiest green eyes and the most vibrant blond hair. she was so beautiful you could mistake her for a goddess. which she was. " who are you/ where'd that girl go?' I asked confused " I am the girl" she said with a slight giggle " my name is lucina and I need your help zack galahad for another world is in danger. this world is the world of what you humans call yugioh 5ds" the girl named lucina said " wait a minute you expect me, a guy who you just met, to save another world." I asked 'yes." lucina said in a voice that was obviously annoyed ' your not taking no for an answer are you?" I said blandly. "nope!" the goddess replied cheerfully. "fin ill go with you" I sighed' but ill need a new deck and a dule runner plus a duel disk." 'done. they will be at the place where will will be staying temporarily." she said before snaping her fingers sending us off to neo domino city where my journey will begin.

ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAORAORAORAORAORAMUDAMUDAMUDAORAORAORA

well guys that's all for the first chapter I hope you liked it. next chapter we will get our new deck our dule runner start the social links and do some other things so stay tuned. remember if im breaking any rules with this fic pm me and reiew the story telling me what im doing that's against the rules and ill try to fix it. other than that this has been Draxien Oblivion and ill see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2 deck runners and duels

**hey guys its me with an update to my 2nd fan fiction today zack will get his new deck duel runner and name. so with out further adue lets get started.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I opened my eyes and found that what lucina said was true. I really was in new domino city well satelight anyway but something was off with my clothes, they where now a pair of black jeans with a green t-shirt and a black jacket. I was busy looking at my clothes and surroundings(my surroundings being a abandoned garage) when I was startled by a voice that belonged to lucina. " glad to see your awake zack." said the goddess " so I see you went lying when you said I was going to new domino." I said back " to be honest Im glad you weren't lying."what reason woul I have to lie to you zack" said the goddess acting hurt "that's a good point" I replied " well now that that is out of the way look behind you zack I have a present for you." the goddess asked. I did as I was told and noticed something that wasn't there before, a duel runner. it looked like a cross between a dragon and izanagi from persona 4 with a duel disk that looked like a cross between the z saber and a normal 5ds-standerd disk. with in said duel disk was a deck that I proceeded to take from the disk and look at. " these are all cards from persona , jojos bizarre adventure , a tiny tiny bit of blazblue and final fantasy 7.' I said pleased but also shocked. " well I did a bit of searching through your memorys and found that you liked those things so I made them into a deck for you the goddess said happily " well lucina thank you for the deck the duel runner and the duel disk. I think ill call the duel runner izanaga.' I said putting the deck back " what should we do now zack?" lucina asked " well im thinking we should go for a ide around the city first. also could you call me xero? I figure since im starting new here I should have a new name." I replied " alright xero" answered the goddess ' anyway lets get going if were going to ride around." I got on my duel runner and lucina got on after and we pulled out of the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we rode around for a few hours until we ran into a duel gang. " heheh hey kid nice runner! would be a shame if something happened to it!" one of the thugs yelled charging at me with a crowbar , I kicked him back hard, ' HEY! NO ONE MESSES WITH ONE OF MY MEN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" YELLED THE LEAEDER " hey ran at me first." I retorted " I DONT CARE! YOU MESS WITH ONE OF US YOULL END UP MESSING WITH ME!" HE YELLED ' fine" I said " how about we duel. if I win you leave me alone but if you win you can beat the crap out of me OR take my duel runner." ' fine by me.' said the leader. we activated our duel disks

turn 1

xero: 4000 lp

thug boss: 4000 lp

' ill go first " said the thug boss "draw! I summon horror figure jeff in attack mode.( Jeff the killer apered on the filed) (horror figure jeff has 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points) I cant attack on the first turn so ill end my turn with 3 face downs"

turn 2

xero; 4000 lp

thug boss 4000 lp

" my turn then!" I said " I summon fool izanagi in attack mode! ( izanagi has 900 attack and 800 defense points) now ill activate his effect! it allows me to special summon any lv 4 or higher monster from my hand as long as it has fool , magician , priestess, empress , or emperor in its name, And I chose empress penthesalea( 400 atk 800 def)! but don't get to comfortable around them because there going to be leaving us for a while. Now my empress tunes my fool! bonds of friendship becomes power! behold the truth! syncro summon! izanagi no okami!( 3500 atk 2000 def)" " what!?" yelled the boss ' that's not all! I activate the spell persona skill: recarm! this allows me to revive one of my monsters and I chose izanagi!" I say "and guess what , he gets a power boost of 1400 due to izanagi no okamis effect! (izanagi atk : 2300) now izanagi attack his horror figure jeff!" izanagi attacked jeff with lightning and destroyed it dealing 500 points of damage if I did my math right " now izanagi no okami finish this duel! attack him directly!' I shouted ' n not so fast I activate mirror force!" the boss said with panic in his voice " nope! penthesaleas effect activates! once per turn you cant play any trap cards when im attacking." I countered " n no way!" the boss yelled in horror " yes way! now izanagi no okami continue your attack! myriad truths!" I comamded

xero: 4000

boss: 0

" n no way a perfect otk?!" the thugs said together in shock " yep." I said " now then I shall be going." I hoped onto my duel runner with lucina and sped off back to our garage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well that was chapter two! hope you enjoyed. not much to say here so yea... next time we will start our social links. this has been Draxien Oblivion and ill see you all next time**


End file.
